The present disclosure relates to data switching, and in particular, to a tiled switch matrix data permutation circuit.
In many data processing circuits, it is necessary to change the order of various data streams. For example, for data bits representing a matrix of values, it may be desirable to perform a matrix transpose, thereby changing the arrangement of data values in a data stream. Typical systems with limited data pattern permutation needs may use custom circuits to perform a limited number of such permutations. However, in a dynamic system where many such data pattern permutations may be needed, it would be beneficial to have a circuit capable of receiving any pattern of input data and outputting a wide range of different patterns that may be required by the system. One example application where such a feature would be highly advantageous is in an artificial intelligence processor.